1. Technical Field
The invention relates to television. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-channel audio enhancement for television.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Television is currently limited to one channel of audio, with the ability to select an alternate audio program, usually in a different language. During some programs, especially sporting events, there are situations where the viewer would like to monitor other audio sources. For example, the televising of sporting events offers the opportunity to allow viewers to get in close to the action. Much in the way that multi-angle viewing allows viewers to see particular aspects of the event, the ability to provide multi-source audio would allow viewers to listen to particularly interesting parts of the program.
For example, the following sporting and other events could be provided to viewers with selectable television audio: NASCAR®. NASCAR fans have taken up the practice of bringing scanners to races so they can listen to the communications between drivers and the pits. This is extremely popular and could be extended to the home experience. That is, viewers could listen to the radio channel of their choice through their television.
Football. There is lots of talking (and grunting) on the field. There are also communications from the coaches, e.g. to players and to the booth. Broadcasters often have mikes on players/coaches and also use parabolic mikes to capture on-field sounds.
Baseball. There is lots of discussion in the dugout. During some games in 2001, certain players or coaches were “miked” and held discussions with announcers in the booth.
Soccer. As with football, coaches can be “miked” and the field can be monitored.
Golf. A selectable audio feature would allow viewers to listen to discussions between the golfer and the caddy.
Music/Concerts. It may be desirable to hear a particular part of the orchestra or band, separate from the fully mixed music, or to listen to the stage directions given to the support crew.
News Event. It may be desirable to listen to a commentator rather than the speaker, or vice versa.
Track and Field/Olympics. A selectable audio feature would allow viewers to listen to coaches and players.
All Sports. A selectable audio feature would allow viewers to choose which announcer to listen to, e.g. in team sports, typically, each team has an announcer; or to hear the ambient sounds associated with the sport, thereby heightening the realism of the event for the viewer.
As discussed above, broadcast television presently allows a viewer to select between a limited number of audio channels. Thus, MTS audio provides an analog means to provide multiple audio tracks, including stereo and a second audio program (SAP); and various digital techniques, such as those defined with MPEG, allow additional audio streams to be associated with a given video stream. Traditional methods involve selecting one of these audio channels during setup.
The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) in the UK has demonstrated the use of more than one audio channel. In this demonstration, the BBC recorded additional audio, specifically an alternate announcer channel and a “crowd noise” channel. This information was delivered with the video in an MPEG stream. An application was created specifically for this use where the user could press buttons on the remote that were mapped to the audio. When the button was pressed, the audio channel is switched.
In the BBC demonstration, the entire process is hard coded. That is, there is no descriptive data that accompanies the audio to allow it to be processed at the receiver. The receiver must have a priori knowledge of exactly how the audio is sent and what the audio is. For example, the receiver has no means to determine which channel is crowd noise and which one is the announcer. This approach cannot be scaled to an arbitrary number of channels because it depends on buttons. It cannot provide any information to the user about the channel, either for informational purposes or to aid in selection. Furthermore, a general application that handles audio under different circumstances cannot be built. Preference engines cannot be implemented to assist the user in selecting suitable or interesting audio channels.
To make a networking analogy, the BBC demonstration represents the low-level point-to-point protocols, such as PPP, that deliver data across a single link. It would be advantageous to address the other layers of communication protocol that allow data to be delivered across multiple nodes reliably and to be processed in some useful context at the end.
It would be advantageous to provide a comprehensive mechanism for broadcasting and accessing multiple audio sources in connection with the viewing of a television or other program.